


ymir gets le trolled AGAIN!

by bonetittyies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Haircuts, Memes, Queefing, but really there are mentions of queef, holy shit queefing is a tag, i suck, nothing is really remarkable about this story, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetittyies/pseuds/bonetittyies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ymir wants haircut and gets le trolled instead thats pretty much it ,,, ,, THataS IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	ymir gets le trolled AGAIN!

**Author's Note:**

> I love the sound of middle aged men taking massive shits

"hisTORY!Yy" yelled ymir  
"what in the sweet mem do u watn" say historia, wearign her overly large meme shirt b/c they didnt have it in her size bc lets face it most memers are 40 yr old neckbeards lol  
ymir gets aSROUSED! at the sight of the meme clad womyn  
"hot diggidy dog that gets my cogs a- spinning gee whIZ WOLLYKERS"  
ymir queefs (authors note: i wrote that because i just queefed xDDD hahahah)  
"anyway can u giVE me a haircut????" asks ymir  
this gives histmeme an idea  
"...yeeessssssssss" say historia, smiling smug  
*******************************************************8*888******************8  
ymir is now has that weird thing cape that the hair cut ppl put u in  
"gee whiz im gosh darn excited for wat u give me histmory!"  
"yes ,, ,,, i kno"  
history takes out that weird shaver thing and fukciGN SHAvEs YMiRS HEad JUS t FUCkiNG SHavES iT AL l OFF  
"HOLY ME mE WTF ARe U Do iN" yell ymir  
"lE TRolLEDd ,,,,,, ,, ,""""""" says history  
"O H SHIT U FUCKiNG G O T ME u ASS hOLE"  
" know,,sweaty balls :)" say history  
"le trolled again .. ... :( *tips fedora* says yummy"  
they have rough meme sex with sad frog dick

**Author's Note:**

> love me  
> follow my tumblr if you want more SHIT:  
> donald-trumps-hair.tumblr.com


End file.
